


I'd Do Anything For You/You're Mine

by crooked_mind



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked_mind/pseuds/crooked_mind
Summary: You become a CCG investigator and Suzuya Juuzou decides you're his.A series of one shots.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfic. 
> 
> I got inspired after re-watching Tokyo Ghoul and my love for the precious Juuzou caused this!
> 
> Forgive my bad English!

“Sir, I have the file of the new investigator for inspector Suzuya’s team.”

“Thank you. Let's have a look shall we.”

The head of the CCG rifles through your file and reads out a few details.

Name: (y/n) Age: 20 Height: (y/h) Eyes: (y/ec) Hair: (y/hc)

History: 

\- From age 16 until age 19 was held captive by ghoul #3892 (deceased), an approximate time of 3 years 7 months  
-Tortured by means of slicing skin by knife, finger and toenail removal, burns. (May be more, subject will not speak openly of torture)  
-Made to kill other humans and ghouls (total number unknown); in return for food, water, less harsh punishment.  
-Rescued by CCG in ghoul raid  
-Became an investigator after display of competence in ghoul eradication.

Abilities as an Investigator: 

-High competency & kill rate  
-Skilled with personal quinque  
-Fearless in combat

Psych Analysis: 

-Borderline Personality Disorder (high on sociopath spectrum)  
-Impulsive  
-Self harms  
-Has loyalty to those who earns trust  
-Explosive anger (but has a long build up)  
-Does not harm animals, may harm other humans  
-Can remember having friends and family  
-Understands concepts of love and friendship

“Sir…. are you sure she should join Suzuya's team?” 

“Suzuya has come a long way, and I think he might be able to understand her better than anyone.” 

“What if her crazy and his crazy don’t mix well Sir?”

“We’ll deal with that if it comes to it. She’s been highly recommended, and we need someone in the field that can match Suzuya. For now, we’ll see how it plays out. Say nothing more of it. We don’t need anyone planting seeds of doubt before anything has a chance to happen.” 

“Understood Sir. I'll escort her to meet him and the team now.” 

…………………………………………………...

When I first met Juuzou, he was 19 and I was 20.

After joining the CCG, I was immediately made an investigator, and after a month I was put into Juuzou's team, which everyone knew was code for an investigator died and there was a vacancy.

We both clicked because we have somewhat of a quirky personality- I've heard the words sociopath and deranged thrown around by psychologists, and like Juuzou, we both don’t fear death and love to kill...ghouls.

It wasn't long until we became close and eventually, surprising everybody, Juuzou came to me and said I was now his and only his.

I agreed only if he was mine too.

With a nod and a spit-in-the-hand handshake, that was the beginning of our 'relationship'.  
From then on, things stayed pretty much the same.

We were teammates, we played together, killed together, I let him stitch patterns into my skin or stitch wounds from fights. We did almost everything together, the only major change was we became more protective of each other.

It wasn't long until I started to feel I wanted more. I may be labelled as 'crazy’ by others but Juuzou and I both still possessed the ability to feel, me slightly more so. 

And so it began slowly with holding hands, then a hug every now and then. Juuzou was hesitant at first but he saw it made me happy when we did these things, that it made him happy to continue.

We first kissed when he was stitching my cheek, after a mean ghoul attacked my face. He was shocked but leant into it, shocking me right back.

The first time we had sex, it was great, even if I knew he was only doing it for me.  
Of course, knowing about Juuzou's torture in the past, I knew our 'relationship' wasn't going to be a conventional one.

I feel the jolts of want when Juuzou is close, where Juuzou was no longer able to feel lust or wanting, but he knows I how I feel about him.  
So one night, he acted on it.

I feel that that night was the true turning point of our relationship and I remember that night fondly…


	2. I'd Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuzou's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written from the reader's pov. 
> 
> Some cute shameless smut... Enjoy!

In our second year of being together it became apparent that all the investigators could see we adored each other. 

Our colleagues would often say we're the cutest but the most feared couple in the company.   
Everyone knew not to become between us, especially not after Juuzou took a knife to a fellow investigator when planning to transfer me to a different team-temporarily. 

Deciding we were old enough to be more serious together, the CCG allowed us to live together, not until after a psych assessment concluded we were not going to be a danger to each other though. 

By now Juuzou was very much used to hand holding, hugging, kissing me and feeling me all over. 

Naturally I was going slowly insane wanting him more and more and it drove me crazy that he saw this all as fun, or like it was part of playing.

Although, at the end of our first week of living together, as we were both huddled on the couch watching tv, I noticed he was acting strange, but figured he'd say something eventually. And he did.

"(Y/N)?"

"Mm?", humming in question while running my fingers over his new stitches in his arm.

"I was talking to the guys in our team today..."

"Yeah? What about?", still watching the tv, I wonder what he could be possibly talking to them about and not me. The thought brings a small frown to my brow, as I tug on a stitch on his wrist, getting a small "hey!" from him. I grin to myself.

"I wanna try something with you, and I needed some help."

His shy tone caught my attention. This wasn't my loud, confident Juuzou. I shift so I'm still in his arms but facing him now. Noticing that his eyes were lowered, I direct him to look at me with my hand under his chin.

"Go on. What did you need help with?", I ask gently with a grin. I know it's taking him courage because he never looks this unsure ever.

"I want to have sex with you." He says it so surely, but the word sex seems to come out like a child saying it without knowing what it actually means. “So i asked about it. They told me some ways to make you feel good and they said to treat you like a queen.” 

I draw a sharp breath in. I was not expecting him to say that.

"Oh! Juuzou. I already feel like a queen... You know I don't need it. I just need you!" 

My heart rate was quickening and my body growing warm. I couldn't help these reactions, I’ve wanted him for so long.   
At the same time I was growing worried he was going to be uncomfortable. 

He takes hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm not stupid (Y/N)~", he sings with a chuckle, "I want to be everything for you, and I want to try."

"Juuzou~", I whine cutely, face flushing pink, as I hide my face in his neck. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found him.

"(Y/N), do you wanna try tonight?", I pop my head up to look at him.

"Uh!", I spluttered in surprise, "Did they tell you everything?"

"Yeah. They said I go inside you! Crazy! Oh, and we won't need a condom, but what's a condom?" He momentarily looks confused, I slowly nod, but he continues, "I think I know enough."  
He scratches his head, as if trying to remember everything he was told, but simply concludes, "You've done it before anyways, so you can tell me!"

He looked enthused, I felt conflicted.   
I had done it before, with a guy I met before I was taken. And not again since I was rescued. And not with someone who meant as much as Juuzou does. 

I wasn't convinced that he was going to enjoy it as much as me, but the boy was willing to try.   
I thought to myself if it didn't work out, things would continue as normal. I was ok with that. Juuzou is my world. I would just go on a killing spree to vent my frustrations...

He noted my silence and moved to my lips. Right before he touched his to mine he smiled and whispered, "Let me try this for you.", and not giving me a chance to respond, our lips connected.

Giving in to him, I laid back onto the couch, parting my legs to pull him on top of me and sunk into the kiss further.

My hands wound into his hair and his hands began feeling me everywhere possible.

Both our breathing was becoming heavier and I let out small moans as he stroked my thighs up to my chest.

Sliding his hand under my shirt he cupped my breasts as he kisses me. I feel a warm wetness starting in my underwear.  
Thinking to myself while enjoying this sensation, ‘Looks like he did get told a lot of stuff…’ 

Before things got too heated I manage to pant out, "Bedroom."

Juuzou nodded and insisted on giving me a piggyback to the bedroom. Giggling and red faced I was glad that so far Juuzou wasn't phased cos I was having a great time.

He backed up to the bed and dropped me on it, eliciting more laughs from both of us.

"Can I undress you now?", he asks me unabashedly.

I nod, "If I can undress you too."

Not wasting time he pulls me up to stand next to him and takes off my top, I raise my arms to make it easier. I pull his off just as quick, and I run my fingers over his pale skin, scars and stitches, lightly kissing across his torso.

His face is that of confusion. We've seen each other naked before, but I guess he's never seen me this focused.  
He begins to giggle probably because I normally laugh and joke about everything.

"What's funny?", I ask, baffled by his reaction.

"Why are you so serious?"

I plant my hands on his chest and look up at him.

"I'm not being serious... I want to take you all in. This is a big moment for us." As much as I love to joke and be out of control, right now I feel the familiar, yet unfamiliar feeling of vulnerability. 

I tried to explain as gently as possible. Juuzou nods slowly. Sometimes I forget he hasn’t lived as much of a freer life as me, and he has missed out on so many things-including real relationships and love. But I am making it a mission to teach him, along with our team apparently..

"Just because I've done this before doesn't mean this means less to me."

Without saying a word he moves toward me, pulling me in close to his body and begins kissing me intensely.

My body reacts immediately. I hold onto him as he kisses my jaw, down to my neck, my legs going weak and the wetness soaks into my underwear again.

A kind of frenzy takes over and my hands start working on their own. I need Juuzou and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

I fight to undress the both of us but stay kissing anywhere and everywhere possible.

Juuzou notices my blown irises, my panting breaths, my sighs. I'm too far gone in the moment to realise he whispers to himself,   
‘You look wild and beautiful.’

When we’re both completely naked I calm down as much as possible and take a second to make sure Juuzou is still ok. Physically he was showing interest, his dick hardened, pupils dilated etc; I just wasn't sure mentally.

Holding each other close, with a shaky, breathy voice I ask,

"Juuzou, are you su-"

And before I can finish I'm being lifted up and thrown on the bed.

Juuzou moves to lay on his side next to me. Laughing at my shocked face he simply says,   
"Tell me what to do."

And I find myself happily giving orders.

"Kiss me." He does.

As he's kissing me all over, I decide to coach him further.

I take his hand and slowly guide it over my breasts, down my stomach, spreading my legs wide, taking his hand down to let him feel my dripping pussy.

"Finger me." I pant out in a lust filled voice.

He's no longer kissing me, completely focused on what's happening down low.  
I watch his face out of curiosity with half closed lids.

He looks momentarily lost, not knowing what I mean. So I guide two of his fingers deep into my wet heat.

He makes a 'o' with his mouth and turns his head in time to see me arch my back off the bed and moan.

His head snaps back to my hand controlling his, guiding his fingers to move quickly in and out, and again back to my face as I begin moaning loudly.

"Ngh. Oh my go- ahh! Juuzou keep going!" I manage to moan out, as I let go of his hand to bring my own to his dick, careful not to venture any lower. 

He sighs when I start stroking him, and I kiss and lick his neck.

The pleasure builds as his fingers hit the right spot and I moan out, “I'm gonna cum~”

It doesn't take me long until I cum, screaming in pleasure. Juuzou looks at me in wonder.

By this stage I am completely gone, and all I know is I want more.

"I want you in me", looking Juuzou in the eye. He's fascinated by seeing me like this.

Trying something on his own first though, he takes his fingers from my pussy and decides to lick my wetness from them.

"Mmm sweet~", he giggles. I give a small smile, but my animalistic urge is taking over.

"Juuzou, please, put your dick in me.", I'm trying my best to be calm… and I hate begging.

His face becomes serious, and crawls up on top of me.

"How?" He asks innocently.

I pull my legs up so I can wrap them around his back. I guide his dick to my wet hole.

"Push in and pull out, like how you did it with your fingers.", I direct him, ending with a quick kiss.

He nods and sticks his tongue out in between his lips, concentrating fully.

He thrusts his hips forward and he instantly closes his eyes and sucks a deep breath in, the pleasurable sensation overwhelming him.   
At the same time I let out a moaned "Yes!".

Juuzou takes this as a cue to keep going and he finds he wants to keep going. 

He whispers, “I want to see you cum again~”

“Faster! Harder”, the only orders you can get out in between gasps and moans. 

He's a fast learner. No sooner had I gave the order, he begins to thrust deep and fast into me.

I surrender myself to the want, the need, and let myself go.

I scratch down Juuzou's back, hard. I want to give him something that I know is going to remind him of this moment.  
He shudders from the feeling of my nails breaking his skin and he kisses me with as much force as possible as he continues to slam his hips into me.

We’re both slick with sweat and my voice has become hoarse from screaming in pleasure.  
I notice Juuzou is breathing faster and his dick is pulsing harder and stronger.

I grin because I know he's getting close to his first orgasm.   
Knowing this drives me crazy and I feel heat and pressure growing in my pussy again.   
I'm going to cum and I want to do it together.

I breathe moan into his ear, "Do you feel it?"

He slows momentarily, rolling his hips into me, "What's happening?"  
His eyes close as he lets out a groan.

"It's ok~ You're about to cum, and so am I. Look at me." He opens his eyes, looking at me with wide eyes. He re-finds his rhythm and pounds into me.

It doesn't take long for me to come undone. My toes curl, my hands grasp his hair and I let out,

"Fu-- Juuzou~"

My pussy walls clamp around his dick and seconds later his hips stutter, he breathes out forcefully, "Ah~ah~mmngh" and collapses on me.

We both lay like that for a little while. I keep my hands running up and down his back and sides. Juuzou is completely still, trying to calm his breathing.

"Juuzou?", I gently roll him off my body, his dick leaving my wet hole. He turns on his side facing me as you do the same. He simply hums in response.

"How do you feel?", I start to feel nervous at his lack of communication, but I wait until he speaks.

He shifts forwards so there's no space between us, rests his forehead on mine and looks into my eyes.

"I didn't know I could feel like that~" he says thoughtfully.

"Di-did you like it?", I'm a feared killer, but now I'm stuttering, worried about my lover's response.

"Mm... Yeah! Did you?", Juuzou breaks into a big grin.  
I give a small chuckle in relief.

"Of course I did! I want to do this again with you. Only you." I pause to look at him, "How do you feel about that?"

"Only me? ... Hmm well, I'd kill anyone who tried touch you anyways!"

I roll my eyes at him and he giggles. Then he leans in and kisses the tip of my nose and whispers,

"I'd do anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, so another smut to look forward too haha


	3. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set into the future a little bit, more Juuzou and you getting down and dirty.

"(Y/N)!! You might wanna move~"

I turn to see Juuzou yelling at me with his bright sing song voice, but serious eyes.

In the corner of my eye I see the ghoul's kagune aiming straight at me, and just as I attempt to duck and roll out of the striking zone, the s level ghoul manages to strike me on my upper arm, shredding my number 13 armband. 

The force makes me fly in the opposite direction of the fight and I land on my back with a thud.

I let out a small gasp and as I sit up I see blood seeping out onto my sleeve. Looking down, I drag my finger across the open flesh, my face looking less than impressed.

Across the distance I see Juuzou standing away from the fight, looking in my direction, obviously checking on me.   
As our eyes connect and I slowly raise my blood covered finger to my mouth. Placing it inside I lick it clean.

He looks at me intensely with his large red eyes, chuckling to himself. It makes me tingle all over and I can't help letting out a small giggle.

We break the gaze as a teammate calls for Juuzou to rejoin the fight.

While the ghoul is busy fending off the rest of the team, I take the opportunity to wound the ghoul as best I can. Time for a little payback.

"I think you need to die now", I say lightly, my eyes not diverting from the ghoul.

While walking back toward the fight, I begin humming my favourite song, twirling my quinque with flair.

As I get closer I charge forward, quinque ready and with a swift slice I slash the ghoul from head to navel.

The ghoul growls loudly and falls to its knees, blood flowing from the deep wound.

I turn to look at Juuzou and give him the biggest smile I can, made easy amidst my adrenaline fueled mania.

I let out a bright giggle when I see him return my grin and a thumbs up.

Not a second later, the rest of the team circles the fallen ghoul and Juuzou, with a slight run up, wields his scythe quinque high in the air, and finishes the ghoul with astounding force, shouting "Goodnight ghoulie!"

As the ghoul is disposed of by the team I stand back to survey the grounds.  
Juuzou finishes up debriefing the team and looks around, and when he spots me, begins walking toward me with a look of contentment.

"You did so well today (Y/N)!" He beams as he stops in front of me.

I look up at him and link my hands around his neck, looking into his eyes.

"So did you boss." I tilt my head to the side in a cute way, "Spin me?"

He smiles as he hugs me tight and spins me around. I throw my head back, enjoying the wind in my hair and both of us giggle loudly.

As my feet touch the ground again we end up with our foreheads touching, my eyes slowly lower to Juuzou's lips. He sees this and does the same.

Taking a second to calm my breathing I run my fingers through his newly dyed black hair, and his arms pull me closer toward him.

Glancing briefly at each others eyes before closing them, both of us tilt our heads slightly and our lips touch.

I sigh into the kiss and Juuzou hums softly as he increases the pressure.  
It's not often Juuzou and I show any kind of pda, but sometimes, especially after a fight with a ghoul, the adrenaline gets the better of us.

It isn't long until the wound on my arm resists being stretched in the position my arms are in.  
With the smallest hint of a wince I pull back from Juuzou to lower the sore arm.

As I look down at my blood streaked arm, Juuzou, who is still holding me close around my waist, follows my eyes and sees the open slice in my skin. He looks slightly upset that I got hurt and asks,

"What are going to do about that?"

"Hmm... Maybe you could stitch it up for me?", I ask peering up to his face with a cheeky smile. I was definitely hinting something, and Juuzou was not dumb.

He looks at me fondly, "Of course!"  
He leans in and buries his face in my neck, planting a soft kiss, before whispering into my ear, "I'll do anything for you."

I'm about to kiss him again, when we hear footsteps approaching, and see a member of the squad, so as usual, we break apart to stand next to each other. I look down and pout like a child, but only for a moment, I'm at work after all.

"Juuzou sir, the transportation has arrived. We're ready to return to headquarters."

"Thank you~ we're coming now.", Juuzou replies in his friendly tone.

Turning to me he gives me a quick wink.

"No reason to be sad! We'll play together really soon!"

With that we both skip and run and talk loudly together toward the truck, not touching, but anticipating being home alone.

 

…………….

 

It's late when we finally get to go home.   
I unlock our apartment door while Juuzou is attached to me in a back-hug, talking excitedly about the fight. Amused by his antics, I nod and smile, I adore him and could listen to him all night.

Stepping inside Juuzou breaks away from the hug, only to head to the fridge and fist pumps as he bring out a box of donuts left over from his breakfast. I think that no matter how old he gets his sweet tooth will be with him forever.

"Juuzou I'm having a shower~", I say walking down the hall to our bathroom.

His reply is muffled from a mouthful of sweets, but I think I hear, "I'll be there in a sec~"

I undress and look at myself in the mirror. 

My body has many cuts and scars, from torture, fights and Juuzou sewing patterns into my skin for fun. I consider them all to be precious memories.

Tonight there are fresh bruises forming and my injured arm is red from shoulder to fingertips in drying blood. Even the fresh white bandage a medic put on to stem the blood flow is now mostly red.

I smile removing the bandage, remembering how I sliced the ghoul open.   
A small river of blood flows down my arm and my excitement grows at the thought of Juuzou stitching it and a sigh escapes my lips.   
I trust no one else to do that now, not that I ever did.

I step into the shower and my muscles groan in relief under the hot water. I lather body wash all over and shampoo my hair.   
As I face into the water washing my face and neck I hear the shower door open.

Not bothering to turn around I feel Juuzou's hands smooth around my waist to finally clamp together in front.

I feel our wet skin connect, my back and ass flush against his chest and dick and my mind wanders and something begins to burns in me. 

Showers are one of the only times Juuzou is quiet- he says they calm his mind. When we shower together though, the silence only makes moments like this more intense. 

He holds me close for a moment then helps me rinse my hair and body of soap suds.

Once I'm mostly soap free he turns me around to face him. He's giving me the same look he gave when we both decided we belonged to each other. Was it love? Who knows, what I do know is I feel the same way.

I begin soaping him up. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of me caring for him. 

I lean forward and kiss the stitches over a new scar on his chest where his heart is. I say as if to myself, “I love this one.”

He opens his eyes again and gives me a small smile. Then sweeping his eyes over my body from my toes, upward, they eventually stop, falling on my open wound.

He runs his hand up my arm, I follow his movements with my eyes, still cleaning him. He pushes a finger into the cut, looking at my eyes now.

"Ah!", I close your eyes and gasp, my head finding support on the shower wall behind me.   
I didn't expect him to do it, but I can't say I didn't like it.

"We should get out now, I still have a job to do." He looks at me as he speaks quietly with a devilish grin.

He takes his now bloodied finger and presses it against my lips, mirroring my actions earlier.   
I take that as a sign so I open my mouth and lick his finger as he watches with a smirk.   
Removing his finger he leans in to give me a quick kiss, finishing with a swipe of his tongue across my lips.   
He tastes sugary from the donuts and metallic from the blood, and I'm ok with that.

He finishes rinsing off and we both get out and dry ourselves. We don't put on anything but bathrobes, modesty wasn't an issue now we can be alone together, and if things go my way, we won't need the robes at all.

Making our way to the lounge room Juuzou starts chatting casually, telling me about a meeting he had this morning.   
But there is a new feeling in the air, and the light chatter is merely a distraction in the meantime.

I listen as I put on a movie while he busies himself getting thread and his needles.   
I catch a glint of silver and my heart rate quickens.

Once he's ready he pats his lap, and of course I comply. 

Sitting side on, in between his legs, I watch him as he pulls my robe off my shoulder to expose the wound. 

I shiver in anticipation as he runs his fingers across my chest, to my arm, and when I see him pick up the needle I whine and bite my lower lip. 

I sigh with hooded lids, “Juuzou~”, and lean in to give him a kiss.   
He happily kisses me back, whispering against my lips, “I know~”

Something that no one else would understand, is over two years of 'dating’, the times Juuzou has stitched my body has become an intimate part of our relationship and somehow along the way, it’s turned into a precursor to sex. 

“Ready?” I nod and watch him pierce my skin as he begins to pull the open wound together.   
His eyes focused and his skilled hands know exactly what to do.

I take a deep breath in and turn to watch the movie.

Juuzou may be used to pain, but I'm yet to be able to completely block it out, initially at least. 

It turns out the movie isn’t quite distracting enough. 

But I know what is...turning pain into pleasure.  
My own personal coping mechanism, and I only use it when I'm with him. 

Juuzou is only a small way through when I suddenly switch something on in my brain. 

My heavy breaths turn into moans and I move my free hand- from my uninjured arm, up my front, fingertips caressing my exposed skin, moving to my breasts. I roll my hardening nipples gently and my breathing quickens-all thoughts of the pain in my arm dissipating. 

Juuzou pauses to look at me with a devious grin. He licks his lips and lets out a chuckle before resuming his work. 

I know due to his past torture he doesn’t feel lust or have a discernible sex drive, but in the last two years he has learned to enjoy these intimate moments, almost as much as I do.   
As evident right now of a slight twitch I feel against my leg coming from his crotch region.  
It also comforts me knowing damn sure he wouldn’t let anyone else touch me the way he can.

Oblivious to him looking at me, I move my hand down to my legs, moving my robe to the side, exposing my lower body completely.   
I spread my legs and slide my hands over my inner thighs, finding my way to the wet heat demanding attention. 

My head lolls back and to the side as I start to rub my clit in circular motions, a deep moan tearing from my throat.

A few minutes pass and eventually Juuzou cuts the thread and I know he’s finished.   
He puts the needle and thread down and presses a kiss to my new ‘artwork’.

I suck a breath in as I feel the sting spreading across my arm, a delicious pain that makes me cry out, urging me to insert fingers inside myself to numb the ache. 

“(Y/N)~” I hear Juuzou’s beautiful voice whispered against my neck, giving me goosebumps as his breath tickles my skin.   
I continue to push my fingers in and out, breathing heavily, as if I didn’t hear him, “It’s time to play now~... but first...”

Suddenly he grabs my leg closest to him and pulls it up and over his lap, so now I'm mounting him. I whimper in protest as he pulls my hand away from my wet pussy and pulsing clit. 

Looking questioningly into his red irises he adds, “You haven’t looked at it yet~”, then taking the wet fingers, he licks them clean, something he does often and as he says, he enjoys my taste. It never fails to turn me on.

I giggle and look down at my arm. It should hurt and it looks irritated with specks of blood, but I don’t feel a thing now. 

At one end next to the cut in uninjured skin I see he has sewn a small heart as well.

“A heart? I love it~”, I smile blissfully thinking how this injury is now special, because Juuzou mended me and gave me his heart.   
I lean forward to kiss him, and I taste myself on his lips and it drives me crazy.

I kiss him harder and faster, he leans into me and holds me close around the waist.  
I hold his face and trace the stitching on his neck.

My consciousness is slowly turning primal, my pupils blown and without being aware of it, I begin rocking my hips over his dick, only the material of his robe prohibiting contact.

Moaning into his mouth, I lose myself as the pleasure grows. Not noticing his hands moving from my waist, one slides under my robe stopping on my ass, grabbing hold and kneading gently. The other finding its way to my pussy, specifically my clit. 

I can no longer kiss him as my breathing and moans increase. So he continues kissing and licking down my neck and jaw, to my chest, before licking and sucking on my nipples. 

It doesn’t take a long before I cum.   
With one final loud moan, I bury my face in his neck, holding him around the neck as my legs shake violently. 

Juuzou doesn't give me time to calm down though, his hands making fast work of his robe, moving the fabric to either side of his legs. One of his hands hold firm onto my hip, the other guides his hard dick to my slick hole and slams into me.

My hands fly to squeeze the top of the couch either side of his head. Eyes shut tight, a scream tears from my throat as I arch my back and my head falls back.   
“Ah! Ah! Fuck!! Juuzou~!!

The feeling of his dick rubbing against my walls is almost enough to drive me over the edge already.

My robe slides from both my shoulders now, being held up only by my arms that are now holding fast to his neck and shoulders. 

I begin bouncing on his dick, both his hands now on my ass, helping to keep momentum and increase the friction. 

Juuzou takes this as an opportunity to latch onto my neck and chest, letting out soft moans as his own pleasure increases. 

My senses are overwhelmed and all I can do is make incoherent moans and continue riding him.   
The feeling grows more and more intense every thrust and I can’t hold it in anymore.

“Juuzou~ I’m gonna cum!” I whine out.

He laughs with puffed breath, “Not yet, we have to play a lil bit longer~”

I don't know what that means, until he moves our bodies, while he is still inside me, so he is on top and I'm laying on my back. 

I let out a shocked gasp. Juuzou has definitely become his own sexual being, coming a long way from being unsure about everything. Nowadays he has no problem in taking charge. 

His hands undo the bow of my robe and he takes his off completely so nothing was inhibiting the ability to see each others naked body. 

He’s 21 now, but he still has a slim, pale body, the same as when I first met him. His face delicate and hairless. Other people always confuse him for being much younger and being a girl. Regardless of whatever they think, I have always just thought he was beautiful. 

Right now with him looking down at me, feeling his dick sliding in and out of my pussy, I couldn't help but feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world. 

I tug on his hair directing his head to lower enough to kiss him. He bites my lower lip making me moan into the kiss, tongues rolling over each other, teeth bumping accidentally from the force.

Juuzou thrusts harder and deeper, my pussy now fully abused and sensitive, and I'm a writhing mess under him. 

“Mmngh~ I’m c-close~”, he puffs out, “Together?”

I giggle and nod, I’ve been close for so long, but knowing he was too sends me over the edge.

With a few final strong thrusts, I cum so hard my vision goes black and my walls clamp down around his dick, sending him into the ecstacy he’s grown to enjoy. 

Breathing heavy with him on and still in me, he gives fluttering kisses on my neck. 

Enjoying the moment I mindlessly say, 

“You’re mine.”

“Yeah, and you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, all Juuzou smut is now outta my system hahahahaha 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The other characters aren't important, that's why I put no effort in for them. 
> 
> I tried to imagined how Juuzou could be in real life, and less cartoony exaggerated-if you know what I mean.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.s let me know if first or third person is better. I debated between them for ages!


End file.
